


Disaster

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Barbara was a disaster waiting to happen.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Desastre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843234) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 07 - Disaster.

Barbara was a disaster waiting to happen, and if Tabitha wasn't careful, Barbara might drag her down with her.

The problem was, no matter how many times things went wrong between them, no matter how many times one of them left for what seemed like forever, they always found their way back to each other.

Tabitha liked her fun, but she was a survivor, and she knew how to take care of herself.

Barbara, on the other hand, always got too carried away, be it by her emotions or by plans that she got excessively attached to.

This could only ever end in disaster, but no matter how many times Barbara broke her heart, Tabitha couldn't help but come back.

And the truth was, she knew Barbara was also willing to stand destruction to stay with her.

She had proved as much.


End file.
